The recycle of thermoplastics is potentially a cost effective, and resource efficient pathway to a variety of molded thermoplastic parts. Recycled thermoplastic can be derived from many sources. One of the more plentiful and less expensive sources is polyamide 6,6 derived from carpet, such as manufacturing waste, referred to as post industrial polyamide 66 (PI PA66), or post consumer recycle polyamide 6,6 (PCR PA66).
It is well known that polyamide PCR PA66 presents challenges to create products that can replace virgin polyamide 66 (PA66) as well as post industrial PA66 due to difficulty to create a pure stream of PA66.
In the marketplace there is polyamide PCR PA66 having purities ranging from 60% to 99% nylon content. This source of polymer has been used successfully in reinforced applications. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,412 discloses a fiber reinforced thermoplastic composite.